


My Dear Markus

by paperchimes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dishonored AU, Drabble, M/M, Markus as Corvo, Outsider!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperchimes/pseuds/paperchimes
Summary: Markus has been accused of murdering the crown. As he sits in his prison cell awaiting execution, he finds himself visited by the trickster god, Connor, offering what seems like a harmless proposition.Enthralled and fascinated by the disgraced Royal Protector, Connor bestows him ethereal powers to right what has been wronged.Because what better way to discover the complexities of human nature, than to diverge one as far away from humanity as possible?





	My Dear Markus

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as a warm-up so please excuse the dip in quality. I just really wanted to indulge in this AU
> 
> For context, based off this: [Dishonored Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VeIn3WjbVbw)

_‘My dear Markus_.’

His voice was  **cold**. Grotesque. Dripping with the thick scent of whale’s blood. If he closed his eyes, he could see animal entrails congealing on the prison cell floor. The strong energy from the Void seemed to radiate into his back, sending cascades of shivers running down his spine.

This was how he knew that He was close. 

Markus could think of better ways for his solitude to be interrupted. Rats, fire, perhaps even his torturer returning with a new set of knives to test.

But no.

Here he was… living the nightmare old housewives whispered cautiously into children’s ears.

There he was, visited by the Outsider.

_‘What a sad hand Fate has dealt you. The beloved emperor dead everyone thinks you’re the killer.’_

Manipulated by magick, Markus felt his mind pivoting forwards… then backwards… and then diving altogether into the putrid folds of his memories. And there he was again, made to relive the most heartbreaking moment in his life. He saw the life drain from Carl’s eyes, the pool of his blood spreading out like wings of a bird urging to break free. He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks once again, the first time he had allowed himself such weakness since becoming Royal Protector. He saw the retreating murderers dissolve into thin air, leaving behind nothing but the glint of a dagger smeared with royal blood.

 _‘But we know what really happened, don’t we?’_ the voice feigned empathy. Markus gritted his teeth. He knew all this was nothing but a game to Him. The Outsider - Connor - was not a benevolent spirit.

He was Chaos personified.

_‘You don’t want to end your life to the sound of idiots cheering as your head hits the muck, do you?’_

Markus did not even flinch as the sight of hanging legs slipped into his vision. Levitating with pitch black energy drawn from the Void, Connor drifted slowly from above as if there had not been layers and layers of stone sealing him away from his freedom.

Despite all the stories, the cautionary tales, despite Markus having been warned again and again never to trust this god of chaos…

He found himself enthralled by His beauty.

As if sensing these thoughts, Connor allowed the briefest hint of a smile to drift across His lips. It should have filled him with apprehension, to see the trickster spirit so filled with glee. But Markus could only find himself drawn more and more to the omnipotent entity.

He watched Connor pensively as the being lowered Himself by his side, occupying the empty space on his rickety mattress.

The bed was silent when He settled Himself down.

Markus swallowed.

This was the first time he had ever encountered Him. He knew he should be doing more than gaze into his eyes, but he couldn’t help himself; where there should have been irises and pupils were nothing but the deepest depths of a pitch black ocean. Even as a nearby torch flickered warm light onto pale skin, there was no reflection, no shine, no gleam in those empty ethereal sockets.

Connor seemed to relish in the attention.

 _‘Let's see if we can do better,’_ Markus saw his lips moving but His voice continued to reverberate eerily in his mind.

 _‘And to make things interesting…_ ’ Connor continued, casting the smallest of nods to Markus’ upturned palm. As if touched by a spark, the back of his hand began to burn with a fire that scorched its way to his bones, into his blood, pulsing through his arm to inevitably flood the cavity of his heart. He doubled over from the impact, tears welling up in his eyes from the unbearable sting that had begun to dig into his skin.

Markus cried out in pain.

_‘My Mark…’_

A cold, white hand found its way to his cheek. If it had been any other temperature, it could almost pass as comforting. Tendrils of Void energy drifted to tuck under Markus' chin, lifting his face back up to align his gaze back with the smiling god. Connor closed the distance between their lips, pressing what felt that seafoam and moonlight against his teeth. Markus winced, reaching out his freshly marked hand to push him away, only to find it intercepted by dark magick wrapping around his wrist.

Breathing coming out in ragged heaves through his nose, Markus wrestled once, twice, against the entity, before allowing himself to relax into the kiss. A tongue slithered into the dry cavern of his mouth, running across his teeth teasingly. He bristled when he felt the faint twitch of a smile flicker across Connor's mouth, right as the trickster god pulled back, leaving Markus heaving and with lips numbed with cold.

_‘Consider it... a gift.’_

Markus could only glare as he watched Connor dissolve into thin air, the thick scent of ozone lingering in the space He once occupied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please do drop me a kudos or comment!
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://paperchimes.tumblr.com/). Feel free to scream with me about these lovely gay androids.
> 
> Hope each and every one of you has a great week!


End file.
